Hill Valley
thumb|350px|Hill Valley - Een fijne plaats om te wonen. thumb|350px|Hill Valley - Een fijne plaats om te wonen. Hill Valley, Californië, is de geboortestad van de familie McFly, Brown, Tannen en vele andere families. Geschiedenis Eerste vestiging De stad Hill Valley werd in 1850 gevestigd en in 1865 verenigd. In de jaren tachtig van de negentiende eeuw was de stad verbonden met San Francisco door een spoorlijn. In 1885 was de constructie van het nieuwe Courthouse in aanleg. In dat jaar werd de nieuwe klok opgedragen voor het gebouw. De Shonash Ravine Bridge werd in de zomer van 1886 afgemaakt. Rond dezelfde tijd werd de naam van het ravijn veranderd in Eastwood Ravine (voordat de tijdlijn veranderd was, heette het Clayton Ravine). Opgang en ondergang van het stadsplein Het gebied rondom het gerechtsgebouw heeft zich in zeventig jaar ontwikkeld en is in de jaren 1950 een binnenstad van Hill Valley geworden. Een grasbedekt stadsplein is aangelegd vóór het Courthouse, terwijl winkels, theaters en cafés geopend werden aan de omringde straten. Op zaterdag 12 november 1955 om 22:04 sloeg de bliksem in de klokkentoren van het Courthouse, waardoor de klok op 22:04 bleef stilstaan. De klok werd nooit gerepareerd en werd door de jaren heen een herkenningspunt voor Hill Valley. Deze gebeurtenis word beschermd door de wetenschappelijke staat, Hill Valley Preservation Society. Een tiental jaren later, zijn veel zaken van het stadsplein verhuisd of gesloten. De nieuwe zaken die werden vervangen zijn een tweedehands winkel en een boekenwinkel voor volwassenen. Het Courthouse raakte in een bouwvallige toestand, terwijl 's avonds de parkbankjes werden gebruikt door een zwerver om daar te slapen. Er was ook ruimte nodig voor parkeergelegenheid. Het grasbedekte stadsplein voor het Courthouse werd veranderd in een parkeerplaats. Wat er met iedereen in zijn eigen stad gebeurt is hetzelfde ding. Ze hebben een winkelgebied gebouwd uit een rimboe en alle zaken binnen de stad hebben ze gesloten of veranderd. In de 21e eeuw heeft het gebied in de binnenstad een herleving ondervonden. Het Courthouse is veranderd in Courthouse Mall, zaken verhuisden weer terug naar de binnenstand en de parkeerplaats werd vervangen door een vijver. De klok geeft op het Courthouse nog steeds 22:04 weer, doordat de [Valley Preservation Society haar inspanning blijft voortzetten. Borden waarop staat “Welcome to Hill Valley” zijn te zien in 1955 en 2015. Beide borden bevatten symbolen van de Rotary, Kiwanis en Lions clubs. Bovendien heeft het bord van 1955 logo’s van de Hill Valley Chamber of Commerce, YMCA, Jaycees, Camp Fire Girls, American Legion Auxilary, het National Grange of the Order of Patrons of Husbandry, Optimist International, and Future Farmers of America, terwijl het bord van 2015 logo’s bevatten van de buurtpreventie, de 4-H Club en drie andere logo's. 1985A Door invloed van de machtige en corrupte Biff Tannen is het gokken gelegaliseerd in 1979. Tannens giftige afvalontginningsfabrieken werden in de binnenstad gebouwd, die de lucht verontreinigden en luchtalarms in werking zetten. Ook heeft Tannen de politie afgekocht. Hierdoor is de misdaad versterkt en vestigde motorbendes zich in de stad. Hill Valley High School was afgebrand en het Courthouse is veranderd in Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel. Locatie Hill Valley is gelegen in Noord-Californië, 19 km ten oosten van Grass Valley en is via een spoorweg verbonden met San Francisco. U.S. Route 395 loopt door Hill Valley dat op een wegwijzer wordt aangegeven op het Courthouse Square. De stad ligt op een heuvel onder aan een berg. Er heerst een gematigde luchtstreek en het heeft een halfdroog klimaat. Hoewel er een woestijn was op een loopafstand van de stad, vriest het nabijgelegen meer in de winter dicht. De borden in Hill Valley geven ook aan dat U.S. Route 8 vanuit de binnenstad te bereiken is, hoewel die weg werkelijk in Wisconsin ligt. Aan de andere kant doorkruisen U.S. Route 395 en U.S. Route 6 zich in Inyo County te Californië nabij Bishop Creek, de Sierra Nevada Mountains en de woestijn Death Valley. Terugkerende plaatsen Menige familiezaken in Hill Valley zijn van vader op zoon doorgegeven. Een gevolg daarvan is dat de stad verandert, maar de zaken die van de ene generatie op de andere is gegaan, nauwelijks worden veranderd, alleen gemoderniseerd. De volgende lijst geeft zulke plaatsen weer. 1885 thumb|220px|Het Courthouse en de Klokkentoren zijn nog in aanbouw op 3 september 1885. # Hill Valley Courthouse & Klokkentoren (in aanbouw) # Palace Saloon # Niets # Geraamte van een gebouw (in aanbouw) # Honest Joe Statler's Fine Horses # Emmett Browns smederij # Onbekend # A. Jones Manure Handling # Niets # Onbekend # Niets # Niets 1955 thumb|220px|De bliksem slaat in de Klokkentoren om 22:04 op 12 november 1955. # Hill Valley Courthouse # Lou's Cafe # Town Theater # Essex Theater (als belangrijkste bioscoop) # Statler Studebaker # Texaco volledige service station # Ask Mr. Foster Travel Service # D. Jones Manure Handling # Holt's Diner # Twin Pines Ranch # Lyon Estates (in aanbouw) # Niets 1985 thumb|220px|Het verouderde Courthouse en de niet werkende Klokkentoren op 25 oktober 1985. # Hill Valley Courthouse - Department of Social Services # Lou's Aerobic Center # Assembly of Christ # Essex Theater (als bioscoop voor pornofilms) # Statler Toyota # Texaco zelfbedienend benzinestation # Ask Mr. Foster Travel Service # Onbekend # Elmo's Rib # Twin Pines Mall (wordt Lone Pine Mall nadat Marty een boom omrijdt in 1955) # Lyon Estates # Hilldale (in aanbouw) 1985A thumb|220px|Het Courthouse is omgebouwd tot een casino van Biff Tannen in de alternatieve 26 oktober 1985. # Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel # Dee Dee Delight Bar # Biffco Toxic Waste Reclamation Plant # Onbekend # Onbekend # Onbekend # Onbekend # Onbekend # Onbekend # Onbekend # Lyon Estates # Onbekend 2015 thumb|220px|Het beroemde Courthouse Mall op 21 oktober 2015. # Hill Valley Courthouse Mall # Cafe 80's # Hill Valley Theater (gesloten) # Holomax Theater # Statler Pontiac # 7-Eleven (eerste etage) en Geautomatiseerde Texaco Havoline station (tweede etage) # Uniglobe Travel # Onbekend # Fusion Bar # Onbekend # Onbekend # Hilldale Unieke plaatsen Ondanks de opmerkelijke vastheid aan enkele zaken die verschijnen en verdwijnen in de loop van de jaren in Hill Valley, zijn er ook diensten die eenmalig in een bepaalde periode voorkomen. In de onderstaande lijst staan zaken die niet gelijkwaardig zijn in de andere periodes. 1885 *Wells Fargo & Co *Barbier *Marshal's office *General Mercantile *Dokter *Geweermaker *Badhuis *Klerenmaker *Hill Valley Telegraph *Hill Valley Station *Begrafenisonderneming *Meubelmaker *Vleeshandel 1955 *Hill Valley Stationers *Armstrong Realty *Louis Watch Maker *Roy's Records *Elite Barber *Bluebird Motel *Zales *Bank of America *Western Auto *Schwinn Bicycle Shop *Western Union 1985 *Department of Social Services *Cupid's Adult Book Store *Goodwill Industries *Bank of America *The Third Eye *Hog Heaven *Broadway Florist *Burger King *Toys "R" Us *JCPenney (in het winkelgebied) *Robinson's (in het winkelgebied) *Fox Photo (op de parkeerplaats van het winkelgebied)) *Biff's Auto Detailing *Zales (in het winkelgebied) 1985A *Biffco Realty 2015 *Blast From the Past *Simulex *Pizza Hut *True Blues *Eclipse Jewelers *Flying High *Hill Valley Surrogate Parenting Center *Bottoms Up: A Plastic Surgery Franchise *The Bot Shoppe *Mr. Perfect All Natural Steroids *Luxor Taxi Cab Co. *Hill Valley Transit *Hill Valley Gifts *Hyatas Japanese Market Achter de schermen Naast de voornaamste plot bevatten de films vele grappen, beledigende zinspelingen en gedetailleerde setelementen waarvan een uitvoerige en consequente geschiedenis en aardrijkskunde van het gebied kan worden afgeleid. De naam Hill Valley zelf is een grap, een oxymoron of zijn tegensprekende woorden. Filmlocaties right|thumb|200px|De set van het Hill Valley Courthouse op Universal Studios Backlot. Voor Back to the Future overweegden de producenten om de scènes van het stadsplein in de echte stad, Petaluma, Californië, te filmen. Maar zij realiseerden zich al gauw dat dit enorm veel geld ging kosten en dat het onpraktisch is om een echte plaats te veranderen in verschillende tijdperiodes. In plaats hiervan werd er gefilmd op de Universal Studios Backlot, waar zij meer toezicht hadden. De hoofdlocatie, bekend als het Courthouse Square bestaat reeds en is ook vroeger gebruikt voor vele films en televisieshows. Het Hill Valley Courthouse is ook te vinden in de films: Bruce Almighty, Gremlins, Sneakers, The Offsprings muziekclip "Why Don't You Get a Job?" en zelfs in een aflevering van Buffy the Vampire Slayer. De Klokkentoren zelf heeft echter een afneembare klok van het bestaande Courthouse, één van de vele manieren om het bouwwerk te veranderen voor andere filmproducties. Vóór Back to the Future heette de locatie Mockingbird Square dat verwijst naar de film uit 1962 To Kill a Mockingbird. thumb|250px|Google Earth geeft de filmlocaties weer van Hill Valley verspreid over een groot gebied van Zuid-Californië. *De ''Universal Studios Backlot locatie: google maps, Live Local Veel auto’s die verschenen in de scènes uit 2015 waren omgebouwd voor de film of werden digitaal geproduceerd. Voorbeelden zijn de Ford Probe, Saab EV-1, Citroën DS 21, Pontiac Banshee (digitaal) en de Pontiac Fiero. Sommige auto’s werden van andere sciencefictionfilms hergebruikt, zoals de "Star Car" van wikipedia:nl:The Last Starfighter (1984) en een "Spinner" van Blade Runner (1982). De auto van Griff is een omgebouwde BMW cabriolet. Voor Back to the Future Part III is Hill Valley 1885 gefilmd in de stad Sonora, Californië. De productieleiders waren in staat het land net zo lang vrij te huren dan de gebouwen daar moesten blijven staan. Zij gingen akkoord om alles te laten staan behalve de Klokkentoren. Interessant is dat op 10 augustus 1996 een bliksem is ingeslagen in de stad en het tot de grond toe is verbrand. Op 6 november 1990 is er een brand gesticht op de Backlot van Universal Studios Hollywood die eerder vele delen van het Courthouse Square heeft vernietigd. Een andere brand heeft op 6 september 1997 weer het Courthouse Square vernield. In beide gevallen moesten de voorgevels van de Backlot gerestaureerd worden. De locatie in Sonora was niet meer gerestaureerd. Bovendien is er op 14 februari 1999 een brand uitgebroken bij de Whittier High School in Californië. Daar werd de gymzaal verwoest, waar sommige scènes zijn gefilmd. Op 1 juni 2008 is er nog een andere brand uitgebroken die delen van het gerestaureerde Courthouse Square en de Klokkentoren heeft vernield. Andere levensechte filmlocaties van een bekend punt uit Hill Valley, zijn de volgende: *Doc's huis in 1955 is het Gamble House in Pasadena, Californië. *Twin Pines Mall is eigenlijk de Puente Hills Mall gelegen in Industry, Californië. *Marty's Lyon Estates huis in 1985 bevindt zich eigenlijk in Roslyndale, California. *Peabody’s Twin Pines Ranch is in het echt Golden Oaks Ranch die in het bezit is van The Walt Disney Company en is gebruikt in vele Disney-producties. *De huizen van George McFly en Lorraine Baines in 1955 bevinden zich beide in South Pasadena, California. *De Locomotief 131 die de DeLorean vooruit duwde en de Jules Verne Train waren geparkeerd in Port Hueneme, Californië. *John F. Kennedy Drive is eigenlijk North Victory Boulevard in Burbank, Californië. Zie ook Categorie:Filmlocaties Verschenen in *''Back to the Future triologie'' *''Back to the Future romans'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Back to the Future comic series'' Zie ook *Lijst van straten in Hill Valley Categorie:Locaties Categorie:1885 Categorie:1955 Categorie:1985 Categorie:2015